Document management is typically an integral part of running a business, particularly when a business has remotely located business locations. Many businesses receive hundreds or thousands of documents every day from outside sources at various locations. These documents typically need to be filed and/or forwarded correctly for proper operation of a business. Received documents are typically routed to the appropriate person, department, or file location via hand delivery, email, or other delivery services to the appropriate offices or file rooms. The number of received documents often requires substantial efforts and costs in determining the appropriate location for each document and delivering each document to its appropriate location.